Five Minutes Too Late
by AgentAwesomesauce
Summary: Leyah has always tried to appear as normal and unseen as possible, but one day, that was changed. She now has to run across the world, fetching items for the Vespers to keep the hostages alive. After she becomes one herself, of course. My story goes along with the Cahills vs. Vespers series. Not much, if any language, but some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG!**

**I SEE PIXY STIX!**

**WE'RE GOING TO FUN FORE ALL TOMORROW!**

**And... Good Night... Not! It's only 6:30!**

**Okay, I'll stop procrastinating... And Leyah will do it for me!**

**Me: Leyah! Get over here or no sugar cubes for you. (Leyah is OBSESSED with sugar cubes)**

**Leyah: Gimme SUGAR CUBES!**

**Me: Not until you do the disclaimer. Now, sit girl.**

**Leyah: *Sits* HyperHyperPixyStix13 does not own the 39 Clues. *Counts on fingers* Only me, Howard, Hannah, Shawn... and the other OC's she makes up. Now GIMME SUGAR CUBES!**

**Me: My hand! *Drops sugar cubes* What was that in that needle you threw at me?! Leyah? Leyah? LEYAH!**

* * *

Leyah ignored the throbbing pain in her ankle. She fell down to the ground, hard.

Howard "Humongous" Kelly laughed at her with his gang of bullies right behind him.

"Old McDonald had a farm, she then hot beat up, by us!" he sang with a gravelly voice that could kill a squirrel. And that wasn't even the worst thing! His death glare could stop an elephant in its tracks.

"Time to pay, Leyah. You got us detention the night of the big game! Our team will lose without us!" Howard shouted in fury. He hurtled towards Leyah with all of his mass, and she used all of her strength to dive out-of-the-way.

"Do not avoid me!" he roared, face all red. Talk about a change of mood.

He charged towards her, but this time Leyah did not have the time or energy to dive out-of-the-way again.

He punched her in the shoulder, knocking her into the wall. Leyah felt a burst of pain in the back of her head and saw black on the edges of her vision. Though she hurt, she was not afraid. She was armed with a fan, which may sound weird to you, but she was so skilled with it that she could knock a fully grown man off of his feet with a single throw, if she threw accurately.

Leyah moved to grab her fan, but Howard grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. She stopped reaching for the fan and immediately brought her hands up to her neck. She coughed and knew well that if he got mad enough, that he could kill her with his bare hands.

Leyah kneed him in the place that you should never be kneed in, and he dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

She quickly scrambled out-of-the-way, and ran towards the school bus.

Howard stormed after her, with his evil little minions following, snickering and teasing Leyah about being a chicken.

Leyah ran to her bus and jumped into an empty seat. Unfortunately, she didn't see the strongest of the gang, Shawn "Sweaty" Kelly following her.

Her friend, Hannah, joined her in a seat. Hannah had platinum blonde hair that she always kept to her shoulders, while Leyah had the left side of her hair blonde, the middle was naturally red, and the right side of her hair had been recently dyed blue.

"Not now Hannah, I'm trying to avoid some people." She threatened Hannah. "And they look pretty mad."

"Leyah, were you bothering Howard and his gang again? They did nothing to you! And Howard.. oh, he's so dreamy. You can't hurt him!" Hannah responded quickly.

Leyah mumbled something about Hannah and her bad choice of boyfriends but suddenly her face turned pale. She swear she saw... she saw... was it really them? After all these years?

Leyah was knocked off her train of thought when the car rammed into the back of the bus. She was thrown forward: and right into Shawn.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Shawn shouted. "Daring to show your face on the bus now... oh, revenge is so sweet!"

Leyah scampered away, but ran out of the bus along with many other kids because someone was trying to open the emergency exit in the back of the bus! The man shouted something out in another language when he saw the kids getting off the bus and...

_Hiss..._

All of the sudden something exploded and all the kids could see was white. One by one, the kids started falling to the ground. _Knockout gas, _ Leyah realized too late as the attackers searched the bodies for someone. She felt too weak to stand, and she was dizzy, and suddenly she was on the ground. As the last kids fell asleep, she heard the men shouting in rapid-fire German, how she knew what language she had no idea, and they came over to her. One threw a sack over her head, and...

Leyah didn't remember the rest. She was asleep, kidnapped by who? She knew not.

* * *

**Remember:**

**"He who laughs last laughs best." -Quote from _Bud, Not Buddy_**

**Of course, I laugh best because I'm like always the last one to laugh. And there's a chance it's because I only get the joke, like, 5 minutes later. Just a very slim chance.**

**Remember to View AND Review! Any and all flames will be used to burn up this year's homework! (Thanks for the idea AmyianNatan4ever)**

**SPECIAL Captain Agent Steve out! (Inside joke, Ava!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm about to go to a pool party, so I have to be quick! Leyah's siblings will do the disclaimer today!**

**Me: Kyle! Emma! Amelia! Disclaimer time!**

**Kyle: I'm not going to-**

**Leyah: *Death glare to Kyle***

**Kyle: -do the disclaimer. HyperHyperPixyStix13-**

**Emma: Does not own-**

**Amelia: The 39 Clues! Only her OC's, which are too many to count! Such as me, Emma, Leyah, Kyle, and-**

**Kyle: Alright already! Story please! And stop cutting me off in the middle of my-**

**Emma and Amelia: Sentence!**

**Kyle: *Storms off* **

* * *

Leyah awakened to a damp, musty smell and almost no light.  
There were people leaning over her, touching her wrist.  
It felt like they were checking for a pulse.  
She willed herself to be quiet and keep her breathing steady, except her heart declined.  
One of the people leaning over her muttered, "Her heartbeat's quickening. She's waking up. Stand back."  
The people retreated and Leyah decided that she could open her eyes now. She immediately felt a white-hot pain, and it was coming from her head.  
Leyah scampered back into a corner and tried to get as far away from them as possible. She felt something slowly crawl down the back of her neck and she shrieked, face ashen.  
She bolted up and jamp **(A/N It is MY new word! It means the same as jumped, but quicker)** up to the ceiling. She grabbed hold of a loose pipe hanging from the ceiling and hauled herself up. She saw another spider crawling towards her and she pushed herself off of the pipe and backed up towards the wall, terrified.  
"I don't think I- wait, never mind. I do. We caught a few of the branches spying on you, thinking that you were a Vesper. We tried to stop them, we knew that you weren't. Your father was a Lucian, and his third cousin, I think, was an Ekaterina. Your mother was a Madrigal, she worked with us... before she fled. She was there one day, and then the next thing, she's gone. Leaving behind only a note, saying," the man's voice cracked, "That she had some unattended business to take care of. We went without communicating with her for years. Then we got notified of her death, along with... another top Lucian agent. Apparently, they were married and had four children. Three of the children were... kidnapped... by the kidnappers. The youngest child... well... she just… disappeared." The man said.  
All of a sudden, Leyah felt this searing pain in her head. She felt like she was going to black out, but she didn't. Everything went dark, except Leyah was still conscious.  
She saw her mom and dad smiling and holding hands on their private jet, watching a movie together. She looked around and saw three other kids playing with each other. The boy was about ten, and the other two girls were about seven, twins.  
Leyah remembered this day as clear as day. This was the day they died. She was four years old, and she had nearly died that day.  
Suddenly, something hit the top of the airplane. It started moving towards the hatch on top of the airplane. Why would somebody put an exit on the TOP of an airplane?  
Three other things dropped down and hurried towards the hatch. They opened up the hatch and four fully grown men hurried towards the family.  
The mom and dad tried to fight the attackers, but were quickly outmatched. The man holding back Leyah's mother asked the leader if they were to keep them, the leader said they were too uncontrollable and to shoot to kill.  
It was then that her parents were killed before her very eyes. Her parents had told them that they loved all four of them, and escaped from life.  
Leyah had been so mad and devastated when she ran over to her parents, trying to shake them awake. But they wouldn't wake.  
She cried, and when one of the attackers tried to grab her, she bit down on his hands, and even with her baby teeth, it was hard.  
The attacker screamed and dropped her. She jumped out-of-the-way and ducked under another attacker's oncoming hand.  
She walked as fast as her little legs could carry her and attempted to climb the ladder leading up to the hatch. Much to the attackers' surprise, she was up on the roof of the plane in a matter of seconds.  
The attacker followed her up, and she heard her siblings screaming from the bag thrown on his shoulder.  
She would kick the attacker in the knee, but they might fall off of the plane. She darted over behind the attacker, but the another attacker kicked her away.

* * *

While they were fighting, the three siblings managed to open the bag. They opened the bag enough to escape, and were dropped to the ground.

* * *

Leyah saw her siblings open the bag and she rushed over to them. The attacker dropped the bag, and with a sign from the leader, the man dropped her siblings over the side of the plane. The leader grabbed the her wrists and tied her arms behind her back. He grabbed her chin and made her watch as he siblings plummeted towards their death, hundreds of thousands of feet below.

* * *

One minute, they were safely (not) on the top of the airplane, and the next, they were plummeting to their (not so safe) death.  
The oldest boy, Kyle, tried to think, but his brain was screaming along with his other 7-year old twin sisters.  
Kyle took a deep breath and commanded his brain to think of a way to survive. Nothing. Not one chance.

* * *

Emma was having a good day until they got attacked. And became an orphan. And got pushed off of an airplane.  
Think, Emma, she told herself. She tried to calculate their chance of surviving a fall from that height. It was so close to zero that it wasn't even possible. She sighed and hugged her siblings, and told them that she loved them. Her last memory would be her siblings' faces.

* * *

Amelia tried to think. She couldn't think over the screaming of her siblings and the whizzing of the air around them as they dropped like a sack of potatoes towards the earth.  
Amelia remembered that when people went skydiving, they always brought a parachute. She suddenly had an idea.  
"Kyle, Emma, grab the bottom of the bag. It'll act like a parachute and hopefully keep us from dying on impact," she shouted to her siblings as they did so. And soon after that, they hit the ground.

* * *

The attacker pushed Leyah off of the plane too. She dove towards her siblings, using her jacket as a parachute like they did with the bag. They huddled together, trying to figure out what they would do.

* * *

Leyah returned to reality. She realized that she was crying and buried her face in her knees. It was a tough day already, but it became torture after the Vesper arrived.

* * *

**View AND Review! It is so FUN to read reviews! Except flames. All flames will be used to burn any bugs *Cough, cough, you little earwigs* that get in my way. Please!**


End file.
